Portal 2 - Chell's Mind
by TheRainbowMilkShake
Summary: Chell doesn't speak. She just doesn't. But that doesn't mean she doesn't think, and we all want to know what's going through Chell's damaged brain. So, why not find out? - Goes from the beginning of Portal 2- (RATED T just to be safe.)
1. Chapter 1: The Start of the Adventure

**I know, I know, This has probably been done before. But i'm going deep, and I mean DEEP. with full actual dialoge from the game and everything that happens. Of course I may skip around a bit instead of explain how to get through chambers, I mean hell, that would be boring to read. But I am going to do actual thoughts and make Chell do everything she did in the game, well at least, what she can. I'm not going to change the story what so ever. But I guess if you haven't played portal 2, this will have major spoilers. Or maybe this will make you WANT to play the game, which you should! and no, I don't really ship Chell x Wheatley. I ship Space x Rick thank you very much :3**

**Also, did you know that my auto correct keeps changing the word "Wheatley" To "Wholewheat" ? Hahahaha! ^^ **

**Alright, Enough of boring words, it's time to start this actual story. HOPE YOU ENJOY.)**

* * *

...

...

...

_"Good Morning. You have been in suspension for 'FIFTY' days. In compliance with state and federal regulations, all testing candidates in Aperture Science Extended Relaxation Center must be revived periodically for a mandatory physical and mental wellness exercise."_

Yawning, I sat up in my bed. My sleep was being interrupted by a robotic mans voice. My back is aching, Ugh~!  
Wait, what did he say? Fifty days? I've been asleep for that long? No wonder he wants to wake me up, I should go to work.

W-wait... Why am I here? My mind is foggy, very foggy. I remember waking up in some glass chamber, possibly a few months back? Or was it a few weeks? hm...  
Something with portals, and a girl...

SHIT! I'm still here?! Oh god please tell me I did kill her? I killed her right? Of course I did, and I flew out during the explosion...  
Right, Right, I was being dragged in when I lost consciousness. I remember it now. But man does my head hurt, I can't remember anything before that.  
My thoughts were interrupted by that robotic man's voice, who once again started talking.

_"You will hear a buzzer. When you hear the buzzer, look up at the ceiling."_ He said, followed by a loud buzzer.  
I looked up at the ceiling.  
_"Good. You will hear a buzzer. When you hear the buzzer, look down at the floor."_ He then commanded, again followed by a loud buzzer.  
I looked down at the floor. Is this really necessary? I guess it did sort of pop my neck...  
_"Good. This completes the gymnastic portion of your mandatory physical and mental wellness exercise."  
_Wow, I am good at this! Ha~

_"There is a framed painting on the wall. Please go stand in front of it."  
_I looked around the very plain, boring room to see a small picture to the left of the bed. I walked over and stood in front of it, looking around and waiting for the man's voice to tell me what to do next.

_"This is art"  
_No shit.  
_"You will hear a buzzer. When you hear the buzzer, stare at the art."_ BUZZ!

I sighed and looked at the picture, examining it. It wasen't very special, just a house near what I think is a lake, and a mountain behind it. A few trees, the sky-

_"Now you should feel mentally reinvigorated. If you suspect staring at art has not provided the required intellectual sustenance, reflect briefly on this classical music."_

Soft classical music started to play. I smiled and almost laughed, finding it rather enjoyable. Just before I could actually get into it, a buzzer sounded and the music stopped. I frowned.

_"Good. Not please return to your bed."_ and that was the last I heard of the voice. I sighed and walked over to the bed, looking down on it. Do I really need to sleep again? I want to learn more about what happened to that Robot girl, I can't quite seem to remember her name. Gladie? Glucose? Eh, whatever. I guess i'll just do what the voice tells me to.

I got down onto the bed and closed my eyes, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

The next time I woke up, I felt achy, like I haven't moved in ages. Worse then the first time I woke up. The robot voice sounded again, but this time it seemed to glitch out and his voice lowered slightly at the beginning of the sentence.

_"Go-od morning. You have been in suspension for '__NINE-__NINE-__NINE-__NINE-__NINE...__NINE-__NINE-"_ The voice continued to speak, but I wasn't paying attention, for I heard banging on the door. I walked over, but jumped a bit when a 2nd voice came through the door. "Hello? Anyone in there? ... Hello?" The voice said. It was a British voice, and didn't sound pre-recorded like the one that seemed to be fading away.

I looked at the door suspiciously, not sure if I should open the door. It could be someone that works for _her._ and I don't want to have to do that again. I liked the room, even though it was boring, but I sure didn't want to stay here and starve to death. What's the worst that could happen?

"Are you going to open the door?... at any time?" The British voice asked.  
I smiled and went over to the door, grabbing the handle and opening it. I saw a sphere on the ceiling with a bright blue ... eye?

"AH! Oh, God. You look terr-.. uhmm... Good, looking good actually." The sphere said. I huffed. I didn't exactly have a mirror! How am I supposed to know what I looked like? Stupid robot...

I stepped back as it started to scroll across this strange rail on the top of the room. He began to speak as well.  
"Are you okay? Are-Are you... Don't... answer that. I'm absolutely sure you're fine. There's plenty of time to recover, just take it slow."

What? I'm not sick or anything! What does he make me for? I mean -

_"Please prepare for emergency evacuation."_

WHAT?! Oh God, she's back isn't she?! She knows i'm here, she's going to kill me. No no no no no no -  
The blue eye'd sphere seemed to notice my shock, because he quickly started talking.

"Stay Calm! Stay Calm. 'Prepare' - That's all they're saying. 'Prepare'. It's all fine, alright? Don't move. I'm going to get us out of here." He said. 2 panels from the ceiling moved apart and he slowly rose up into it. But before he vanished fully, he added "Oh. You MIGHT wanna hold onto something. Word of advice, up to you." They then shut.

I calmed down and stood back near the closet, looking up at the ceiling where the ball disappeared. I looked over and grabbed onto the wall, just in case.

Suddenly I felt the whole room shake and move. A few things fell over and started to roll across the floor. I held onto the wall tighter and leaned against it, not sure what is going to happen. This is not what I thought would come of it. Is he going to take me to _her _? Maybe he will help me escape. All I know is I am not liking the moving room.

It moved and bounced around a little for a few moments when I heard the British voice come back.

"Are you alright down there?.. Can you hear me?.. Hello?" He asked.

I smiled, glad to know he isn't evil or he wouldn't be asking me these types of questions.  
Right?

The paneled split up again and I saw him come back down, looking at me.

"Most test subjects do experience some, uh, cognitive deterioration-" What does that mean? "-after a few months in suspension. Now you've been under...For quite a lot longer, and it's NOT... out of the question,... that you might have a _very_ minor case... of serious brain damage."

What!? A minor case of serious brain damage? Doesn't that defeat the purpose of the 'minor" part?

"But don't be alarmed, alright? Uh, Although if you do- If you do feel alarm, then try to hold onto that feeling, Because that is the proper reaction to being told that you have brain damage." He said, his 'eye' closing slightly in a ... smile?

"Do you understand... what i'm saying? At all? Does any of this make any sense? Just tell me, just say 'Yes'." He said.

I smiled. For some reason, out of habit, I just jumped. Aha, the blue ball is kind of funny, and also kind of stupid...

"O-Okay. What you're doing is jumping. You just... you just jumped. but nevermind. Say 'Apple'. 'Aaapple'."

Again, I jumped, smiling as I did so. Do I get an apple now? I'm starving...

"Okay you know what? That's close enough, just hold tight." The ball said as a buzzer started going off. He went back up into the ceiling, leaving me alone in the room again. This time I felt a lot calmer, but I held onto the wall for good measure.

_"All reactor core safeguards are now non-functional. Please prepare for reactor core meltdown."_

That didn't sound good...

This time, the room started shaking a lot more then before, and some of the wall actually broke off. I could see so many things that I couldn't explain. Walls, boxes, and there seemed to be a never ending pit. Of course I couldn't go close enough to the broken wall for fear I would fall off from the rocking room.

The ball was speaking again, but I could barely understand him. The sound of my heart beating was to loud as I held onto the wall as tight as I could. What I could make out is he said that he was in 'hot water', and asking me how I was doing.

Sadly, walls aren't exactly the most grip-able things. I had to let go and I slipped forward. Luckily the bed stopped me from going to far, but any hope of the bed saving me was out of the question, for the bed also started to move around with the room.

The room started to go up, banging into different walls and structures. The blue eye'd ball was ranting about how something wasn't working and he had to go wake other test subjects. That means there were other humans here too, right?! So maybe I won't be alone! Finally, Human contact!

"Hold on! This is a bit tricky!" He yelled as I saw the room started heading forward as a fast pace. I stumbled up and held onto the small dresser next to the foot of the bed, looking out of the whole in the wall. Bits of the ceiling started to fall off now, the lamp above me was swinging like mad.

The ball continued to rant and rant, talking about how he was in charge and no one told him about something. I wasn't paying much attention though, I just wanted to stay alive!

"Oi, it's close... Can you see? Am I gonna make it through? Have I got enough space?

NO!

"Ah, just gotta get through here!" He said as the room banged against some square looking structure. I grunted as I fell forward, nearly falling outside the wall. I crawled backwards and again held onto the dresser, starting to shake with fear. I really hope this ball knew what he was doing!

"I've just got to concentrate!" He muttered.

I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me. I looked around frantically trying to find something that I could hold onto.

He started to rant again, but this time we changed course and started heading left. I moved away from the dresser and over to the bed, looking over the dresser to see where we were going. Suddenly, we whammed into something. He seemed to drag the room over whatever we hit, causing me to tumble one again and hit my head into the structure. The dresser was no longer there, it's not on it's side near the corner. I looked out and shuttered to see my head over a bottomless pit. I again crawled back in and held onto the wall, as much as I could.

"Okay, listen. We should get our stories straight, alright? If anyone asks, and no one's gonna ask, don't worry - but if anyone asks, tell them as far as you know, the last time you checked, everyone looked pretty much alive, alright? Not dead."

Oh... I sighed, scooting closer to the wall as the room continued to rock. I'm going to die here and he's not even going to care. Damn it, I hope I survive this. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind... by jumping.

We turns and did a big swerve. I could feel my gut feel strange, like as if I was on a roller coaster. I kind of am, aren't I?

"Okay, Almost there. On the other side of that wall is one of the old testing tracks. There's a piece of equipment in there we're gonna need to get out of here. I think this is a docking station. Get ready." He said.

W-Wait, what is he doi- OFH!

I whammed straight into another structure, but luckily I didn't fly out of the room. He seemed to have whammed the whole room into the wall. What was he thinking? Oh no... I could feel the move moving back,and the structure was the only thing keeping me from not falling out. I instantly jumped away and went into the closet, using the slight little arch in the wall as my only source of gripping. **(1)**

"Good news: That is not a docking station. So there's one mystery solved. Uh.. I'm going to attempt a manuel override on this wall. Could get a bit technical, hold on!"

Again we plowed into the wall. I sighed and shook my head, glad I was still intact with the wall and not outside of the room. I'm not genious, but I'm pretty sure that wasn't technical at all...

"Almost there! Remember, we're looking for a gun that makes holes... Not bullet holes, but- Don't worry, you'll figure it out. Seriously do hold on this time."

We smashed into the wall with great force. I flew out and rubbed came falling down on top of me. I silently coughed **(2) **and waved my hand in front of my face to get the dust out of my eyes. Sighing, I see the wall we came crashing into also came down, and some of the structures of the room had fallen off, making a convenient path.

The blue sphere came back down from the ceiling, well, from what ceiling that was left anyway.

"Whew, there we go! Now i'll be honest, you are probably in no fit state to run this particular type of cognitive gauntlet. But.. um.. at least you're a good jumper. **(3)  
**So... you've got that. You've got the jumping on your side. Jus-just do you're best and... I'll see you up ahead!"

I walked out of the room and looked down at a glass... floor... or roof. I stepped onto it and it broke under my feet. I looked up to see that I was now in a glass chamber... Like the one before all this, one of my first memories...

So, this is where my second adventure starts...

"That's the spirit, good luck!"

Bring it.

* * *

**LOL YAY TIME FOR THE A/N!**

******(1) If that makes any sense.**

******(2) **** I'm not even sure if that is possible, Haa!**

**(3 When writing this, I accidentally put "At least you are a good humper" and didn't even realize it until I proof read it! XD HAHAH OMG I am so glad I caught that! Could you imagine? "Say apple. Aaapple~ *Chell jumps wheatley*" HAHAH! ohh man... *Whips years and giggles* okay...**

**That's it for this chapter! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ^^ I'll update soon, but reviews make it faster. lol So please review!**

**P.S. if you see any mistakes, spelling errors, grammar errors, or anything, please tell me and I will fix it! Usually I take requests but, ya know, this isn't exactly that type of story is it lol. Maybe once it's done i'll continue it but have it be "The life of chell, after she got out" sort of things. O3O YEAH!**

**Okay bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Escaping

**"out that door baby bye bye bye~" *Pauses...* Oh Hi, :3**

**I can't believe it! It hasen't even been up for a day and I already have people following and faving my story! ^_^ SCORE ONE OF LEN-KUN~ *dance dance***

**That seemed to really help me too! I've been sick for friggen DAYS and the moment I saw that I already had feedback from my story, I felt instantly better. I could stand up and do jumping jacks! I won't, cuz, eh, physical stuff. but I could :3 **

**ANYWAY! Thank you for following and Faving my story! Now if you could review F3 Let's just get this show on the road. **

* * *

The glass room was very empty, really. A toilet, a clipboard, and a radio... that isn't playing anything. Dammit.

That annoying robotic voice turned on once again.

_"Hello, and again, welcome to the Aperture Science Enrichment Center."_

I am so glad that I at least heard two different types of voices instead of that horrible, taunting voice of... Gladie? Gladock? What the hell was her name... GLaDOS! Uch, That's it.

_"We are currently experiencing technical difficulties due to circumstances of potentially apocalyptic significance beyond our control."_

Ya don't say, Mr. Robotic Voice...

_"However, thanks to Emergency Testing Protocols, testing can continue. These pre-recorded messages will provide instructional and motivational support, so that science can be done, even in the event of environmental, social, economic, or structural collapse."_

Wait, so this isn't a robot speaking? Just pre-recorded messages? Now I feel lonely again... I wish that blue ball dude could have came with me. He did say he would meet me 'up ahead', and if I remember right this is the beginning to just a few tests. Oh God, more testing... Let's just hope I actually get cake this time.

_"The portal will open and emergency testing will begin in 3... 2...1..."_

and an orange portal appeared in front of me. I looked to my right, out of the glass chamber, and I could see myself. I remember the first time that happened. My mind was blown! I couldn't believe that this type of stuff existed! But now I am sort of sick of it and wishes it would just go away. Sighing, I hopped through the portal. At least I still have my leg braces on. I shook my head and took off my jacket, tying the sleeves around my waist. That's better, not as stuffy. I continued walking and went around the glass chamber, going through one of the famous round doors, bringing me into the familiar room of a cube, and a button.

The voice already started talking, but by then I already knew what to do. I lifted the cube and put it on the button, causing the door to open. Gah, I remember these well now. Their freaking heavy! I hope I get my portal gun soon... I don't like having to lift it with my arms. But then again, the portal gun isn't exactly the most lightest thing either. But it's better then dragging those things around.

Suddenly, I accidentally paid attention to the man's voice. **(A/N: Sometimes I do that in school. Accidentally pay attention. It's gross.)**

_"If cube and button based testing caused this emergency, don't worry. The odds of this happening twice is very slim."_

I snorted out a small laugh. Honestly, I should start hurrying up... they did mention something like a core meltdown, right? I'm pretty sure that isn't good and this isn't the time to be laughing at the pre-recorded messages.

I walked through the first open door, and saw the second door with -

_"Please note the incandescent partial field across the exit. This Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grill will vaporize any unauthorized equipment that passes through it."_

Yeah, that. Thanks Mr. Robot-Past man.

I walked through it, went down the steps, and looked around. This looks a lot different then before. Instead of a big, square elevator in a boring room, the walls were made of monitors and the elevator was a glass, circular type of shape.

I liked the update, but what I want to know is how it was updated in the first place, if GLaDOS was dead. Shrugging, I walked into the elevator and turned around. The glass doors shut and it lowered me down. Of course it won't bring me higher...

* * *

As the elevator lowered and came to a stop, the doors opened and I walked out. The pre-recorded message once again started to talk.

_"If you feel liquid running down your neck, relax, lie on your back, and apply immediate pressure to your temples."_

I bent my head slightly, rubbing my head. No, I don't feel any liquids...

_"You are simply experiencing a rare reaction in which the __Material Emancipation Grill may have emancipated the ear tubes inside your head."_

I feel bad for the test subject who first had that happened. I mean, it had to have happened to one person before if they knew about it, right?  
That doesn't sound fun. I like my ear tubes...

* * *

It was only 1 test chamber later. It was very easy, and I flew through it quickly. The most I thought about throughout the whole time was how hungry I was, and how I could really use a shower. But it only took me about 6 minutes to solve it anyway, so those thoughts vanished fairly fast too...

I walked down, passing the "Chamber 2' sign, and looked up. I saw the blue eye'd ball again!

"Hu-Hey~ You made it!" He said cheerfully. I walked closer and looked up. He was behind a broken wall. I wish it was just a bit shorter so I could climb over...

"There should be a portal device over by that podium over there. I can't see it though, maybe it fell off. Do you want to go and have a quick look?" He asked.

I looked over, seeing a small podium just like he said, but I didn't see the portal Gun. I wish I could tell him I already know what it looks like and everything, but oh well.

I walked over a bit and looked down, starting my search when all of the sudden the floor just collapsed under me. I fell, but I knew I would be okay since I could already see the floor beneath me.

"Whoa!" He said, watching me fall. I landed in some water, very... dirty water. I rubbed my head and looked up.

"Hello? Can you see the portal gun?... also are you alive? That's important, should have asked that first." He said.

I smiled and shook my head, looking over and seeing a hall going towards a ... well it seemed like a set of stairs, but as I got closer it looked more like those mechanical platforms that are usually in test chambers. It led up to a bigger platform with the portal gun on it.

"I'm- Do you know what i'm going to do? I'm going to work on the assumption that you're still alive and i'm just going to wait for you up ahead." He continued.

I looked around after putting the portal gun onto my hand. There were pictures of me, and GLaDOS, and the turrets... and a man carrying a companion cube... What could this mean? ... Oh well, I can't think about this right now, I need to find a way out of here.

"I'll wait-I'll wait one hour, Then i'll come back and, assuming I can locate your dead body, I'll bury you, alright? Brilliant, GO TEAM! See you in one hour, Hopefully! If you're not... dead."

I shot a portal on one of the pictures, and hoped through it. Conveniently, there was another portal on a different platform, letting me get on it and walk through a few hallways and eventually get the hell out of here.

* * *

I went through a few more chambers. They were starting to get a bit more challenging, but still fairly easy for me to do.

I came out of the elevator, hearing Mr. Pre-Recorded Robot man say something about safety devices being disabled... Eh...

I walked up the stairs and into the round shaped door where I, to my relief, heard the familiar British voice. Finally, I was starting to think he went back to find my body.

"Hey! Oi oi! I'm up here!" He yelled. I looked to the corner of the room and looked up, seeing his blue eye looking down at me. I smiled and walked closer.

"Oh brilliant! You DID find the portal gun! Oh Thi-... You know what, it just goes to show: people with brain damage are the real heroes in the end aren't they? At the end of the day. Brave." He stated, making me almost want to go into a hero type of stance. Of course I didn't, but still, I wanted to!  
"Pop a portal on that wall behind me there, and i'll meet you on the other side of the room" he said.

I looked behind him. The room I was already in had a huge hole, which is how I was seeing the blue ball in the first place. I aimed at the wall behind him and shot a blue portal over there, then hopped into the orange portal which was already placed there, sending me to the other side of the room and landing on the floor.

The blue eye'd ball turned around to see me.

"Okay, listen, let me lay something on you here. It's pretty heavy. They told me... never, never, ever... to disengage myself from my management rail... or I would DIE." He said, shaking his little... 'head' around as he spoke. "But we are out of options here, so.. get ready to catch me, alright? On the off chance that i'm not dead the moment I pop off this thing."

I was shocked. I had no idea how much he weighed! Shit... I can't do much with this portal gun on my hand though. It's been a while since I caught something from midair with my portal gun too... I might drop him.

Well, still, i'll try. Eh...

"On 3, ready?" He asked.

I nodded and raised my hands slightly.

"One... " He took a breath

Two..."

"THREE- That's high, it's - wa- it's TOO high, isn't it, really, that-... Alright, going on three give you too much time to think about it. Let's, uh, go on one this time. Okay, ready?" He asked.

wait, wha-

"ONE!" He yelled, flying off his rail. I leaped back instead of catching him, causing him to wham on the floor.

"Ow... Ow... I... am not dead! I'm not dead! hahaha!" he laughed, celebrating.

I picked him up with the portal gun and laughed. silently.

"Plug me onto that stick over there, yeah? And i'll show you something. You'll be impressed by this." He said. I walked over to the wall and plugged him into some strange machine that came out of the wall. He settled in it, but then looked around nervously.

"Um... Yeah, I can't do it if you're watching." He said with a laugh.

I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Seriously i'm not- i'm not joking. Could you just turn around for a second?" He asked me, stuttering.

I sigh and roll my eyes, turning around. I heard a few boops and beeps until he came me permission to turn around. When he did so, I turned around to see the wall has been moved and there was a passage way behind it.

"BAM! Secret panel! That I opened! While your back was turned." He said in a bragging sort of way, sliding off the little machine. "Pick me up, and let's get out of here!"

I smiled and picked him up once again, going behind the wall and following the metal pathway.

"And off we go." he said.

* * *

**BLAHElRHELHRHER Yeah there isn't much to say here. :3 Thanks for reading! bye byE BBEY BEYBEYEBYE BYES!**

**P.S.**

**Tell me if you see any grammar mistakes and stuff, It would be greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3: Oh, It's You

Looking at the blue balls butt, I found it said "Wheatley" on there. Well, at least I found out his name! I should really stop looking at peoples - well Robot's - butts... Chell, that's creepy. No.

"Look at this! No rail to tell us where to go! Oh this is brilliant!" He said spinning around in the air. (I was using my portal gun so he we able to move around freely, in case you forgot.)

"We can go wherever we want! Just... hold on, where are we going? Seriously, hang on, let me just get my bearings..." He said, turning around and looking forward.

"... Um... Just follow the rail actually." He said.

I smiled and walked through the door, leading me to a long, twisted trail. There were many pips and 'Technical gunky-gunk' connected to the walls. There was also a big glass tube coming from the right side of the room, over the railing, and then down to the floor, packed full of weighted cubes. I walked around it and continued down the railing, going through another door.

Suddenly I saw another glass tube going horizontal... but there was one little turret with it's laser aim on. I was startled, but it didn't shoot at me... That must be the garbage shoot, and he must have gotten stuck in there. I almost felt sad. It was still 'alive', but it was just sitting there, waiting for his doom that may never come.

"Hello?" It asked softly. Wheatley rolled his 'eye' and sighed. "Oh no..."

"Hello?" The turret asked again.

"Yes, Hello! -" "Excuse me?" It tried to interrupt. It so despotically wanted to be saved... "-No we're not stopping!" Wheatley finished.

"Don't make eye contact whatever you do." Wheatley said quickly, hoping the turret wouldn't hear him and decide to shoot them. I sighed and continued walking down the rail, slowly going farther and farther away from the turret, no matter how much I wanted to go over to it and save it. I knew those damned things too well, it will probably shoot at me the moment I get to close.

I nearly made it half way down the rail. "No, thanks, we're good!" Wheatley shouted at it when it continued to say 'Hello?'.

"Thanks anyway..." The turret said. My heart broke just then. I nearly fell over from the amount of sadness that just hit me.

"Keep moving, keep moving." Wheatley said as he noticed my pace slow. I sighed and continued to walk away.

"Hello?... Hello..." It said. All I could hear were echos now.

I walked into a door and into a hallway, and just as the door closed behind me, I heard a small "I'm different...".

* * *

...

When the 2nd door opened, I started to walk in, but suddenly I had a small feeling of ... I can't say dejavu, nor can I say nostalgia, since that doesn't quite fit this situation...

I walked into a small room with windows covering it, and there I saw it... Just outside, The same corridor I walked down... I walked back out to see the entrance of the hallway, but I wouldn't dare look down it.

When I first saw Glados, She looked so strange, a huge metal contraption hanging from the wall. No face, not movements, just a big hunk of junk... But the hallway now looks broken and fallen apart... and I could see outside for the first time in a long time. At least I think that is outside.

"Probably ought to bring you up to speed on something, right now..." Wheatley said as I continued to look down that horrible, horrible corridor...

"In order to escape, we're going to have to go through HER chamber..."

No, no no please no...

"and... she will probably kill us, if-if she's, um, awake." He stated.

I shook my head, really not wanting to go in there. I want to leave this place so badly, but just don't want to see her... Wheatley must have noticed my hesitant sort of movements, for he started to speak again.

"If you just want to call it quits, we could just sit here... Forever. That's an option. Option A: Sit here, do nothing. Option B: Go through there" He said. He turned around and motions to the corridor. "and if she's alive, she'll most certainly kill us." He finished quickly.

I shuttered, but I knew that I defeated her for good. At least, from what I could see while I was being thrown out from the explosion, she looked pretty dead. I got myself together and walked down the hallway. Slowly, I walked up to a big door. It opened slowly... which gave time for Wheatley to start to speak.

"Okay, i'm gonna put my cards on the table: I don't wanna to do it. I don't want to go in there. Don't - Don't go in ther- She's off, she's off. Don't- Panic over, She's off. All fine! On we go." He said.

I walked into the chamber and instantly I saw a change. It looked VERY different. Glados seems to have changed too... as least, from what I could see. She had a white kind of 'face' and more of a body-like ... body. But gladly, as Wheatley stated, she was off.

I continued to walk through the chamber area, stepping over debris and vines from plant life. It was also very muddy and wet, which made me wonder how far up we were... or how far down.

I looked down at Glados. I was just passing by her head.

"There she is... What a nasty piece of work she was, honestly. Like a proper maniac." He said, shaking his little sphere head. I almost started to feel sorry for her. Looking at her broken up body, I frowned and continued walking.

"Do you know who ended up- Do you know who ended up taking her down? Your not going to believe this... A human!" He said in a whisper-like voice.

I smirked and laughed silently. He had no idea that it was me who did it, did he?

"I know, I know. I wouldn't have believed either! Apparently this human escaped and, uh, nobody's seen him since."

'Him'? How rude... Oh well. I continued to walk and eventually made it over to the other side of the chamber. Wheatley was still talking about how nothing happened while I was asleep. Well I guess i'm up to speed now. Laughing again, I finally made it to another railing. I walked down some stairs to see that some of it has broken off, leaving a big gap.

"Jump! Actually, look at it, that is quite a distance isn't it?"

I smiled even wider. I was going to jump anyway, knowing I could make it. I'm pretty good at this stuff, if he didn't already realize that.

"You know what? Go ahead and jump. You've got braces on your legs... So you're all set... No braces on your arms, though... Gonna have to rely on the old fashion human strength to keep a grip on that device, and in extension, me. So do, do make sure to maintain a grip." He said nervously.

By then I already had backed up and ran towards the edge of the railing. I jumped and he started yelling.

I landed with a small thump, mostly from my leg braces hitting the metal floor and all the water. Wheatley made a groan but laughed.

"Still held! Still being held! You did- That's a great job! You've applied the grip. We're all fine. That's tremendous." He said in celebration. I laughed and walked through a door, going into a broken down room with parts of the wall fallen off. At least there was light, I guess.

I walked down the tiny hall and into a room just FULL of railings. I got onto one and walked down it, looking around. Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by Wheatley yelling.

"Ah! I- Sorry, I just looked down. I do not recommend it." He said, shaking his head.

Just to mess with him, I looked down, seeing the bottomless pit. Sure, it made me a bit woozy, but I've gotten pretty used to it. Free falling didn't have an effect on me anymore.

"Ah! I've just done it again." He said, causing me to laugh again.

I continued to walk and soon we got to this strange circular place... sort of. There were tons of switches and a small stick poking from the middle. The same kind of stick I plugged Wheatley in when he opened up the 'secret passage' way.

"This is the main breaker room." He said, looking at all the switches. "Lets go in!" He said. I walked into the small space and looked up, seeing that every switch had a label. "Look for a switch that says 'Escape pod'. Alright? Don't touch anything else..." He started rambling on. Saying 'Don't even look at anything else, well of course you have to look at other things to find 'Escape pod.'" But I was more focused on trying to find the switch then listening to him about finding the switch. Tch...

"Can you see it anywhere? I can't see it anywhere... uh.. Tell you what, plug me in, and i'll turn the lights on." He said. I looked down and plugged him into the stick in the middle of the room. The lights then turned on, making it easier to see.

" 'Let there be light!'...That's, uh...God. I was quoting God." He said. I rolled my eyes and continued to look at the switches.

Suddenly, the platform under us started to turn...

"Oh! Look at that, it's turning... Ominous, But probably fine... as long as it doesn't start, ya know, moving up... now... escape pod, escape pod..." Suddenly an alarm started to go up... and then started to move up, causing it to turn on some of the switches.

"It's-It's moving up...Okay... Okay! No, don't worry! Don't worry! I've got it- I've got it, I've got it! This should slow it down." He said as I could hear some buttons being pressed.

Suddenly the platform started to go up faster. 'Wheatley!' I wanted to shout out at him. I started to panic, not knowing what is going to happen.

"No... make's it go faster... Uh oh." He said, looking around frantically.

_'power up initiated' _A robotic voice said. Shit shit shit shit shit...

I saw Glados' head move, starting to connect itself with the rest of her 'body.'

"Okay, don't panic! Alright, stop panicking! I can- I can still stop this." He said. He added that there was a password, and he started to put in random letters. I shook my head fanatically, watching Glados slowly put herself back together, weakly attaching her head. She started to rise up, slowly dragging her head up with it. I tried to back away, but there was a wall there, and I couldn't get my head together enough to try to climb over it.

Every now and then I would hear a buzzer, indicating Wheatley failing to get the password right.

"_Power up complete." _The robot voice confirmed. Glados was now completely upright... I backed away as far as I could.

"I don't- Okay, okay, okay listen: New plan. Act natural, act natural. We've done NOTHING wrong." He whispered, noticing my panic.

"Hello!" He said to Glados in fake happiness.

Glados instead snapped her head towards me, and from what I could tell, if she was human, she would be narrowing her eye at me.

"Oh... It's you..." She said with a cold voice...

"You know her...?" Wheatley asked.

This... isn't going to end well...

* * *

**I'm sorry about the lack of activity of these Chapters! DX But I had to put up something at least! Sorry for the long wait also. O3O But thank you for reading! :'D**


End file.
